


Один раз можно

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Посвящается Лил.





	Один раз можно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just This Once](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393974) by alt_universe_me. 



> Посвящается Лил.

После свадьбы Эйми пошла попрощаться с Ривер, оставив Рори наедине с Доктором. И все было, конечно же, совершенно нормально, пока Доктор не стиснул его в крепких объятьях. Которые, очевидно, и не думал размыкать. 

\- Доктор? – наконец возмутился Рори, - ты уже можешь отпустить меня. 

\- Извини. Извини, я просто… очень рад, что ты не умер.

\- Окей. Но ты знаешь, я уже довольно давно жив.

\- Я знаю. Просто раньше толком и не было времени для сантиментов. Вся эта ерунда с концом вселенной. К тому же было довольно сложно обнять тебя во всей этой броне.

\- Ясно.

Рори решил быть к Доктору снисходительным, и даже терпеливо обнял его в ответ. Тут он почувствовал, как Доктор пошевелился, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить Рори, Доктор внезапно крепко поцеловал его в губы. 

\- Зачем… зачем ты это сделал? – удивленно выдохнул Рори, как только Доктор оторвался от его рта. 

\- Это же земная традиция, разве нет? Целовать жениха? 

\- Ну, не совсем. 

\- Ох, - грустно сказал Доктор, вид у него был разочарованный. Рори этот вид совершенно не понравился. 

\- Ну, ладно, один раз можно. Раз уж мы спасли вселенную и все такое, - решительно заявил Рори и потянулся к Доктору, чтобы поцеловать его снова.


End file.
